


【Venom/暴卡】有关Carlton的日记

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: cp： Riot x Carlton有关Carlton的日记。清水，第三人称，Carlton视角。瞎写的，意识流很多，是对于Carlton的日记本的个人猜想，很多妄想都是OOC！！！发布于2018-11-01 这是备份





	【Venom/暴卡】有关Carlton的日记

————————————————————————————————————————

Carlton的日记本已经在他身边留了很多年了。

他之前弄丢过一个笔记本，不过不重要，那上面都是青春期的学生才会写的东西，寥寥的几十页都是抱怨悲观和绝望，他不需要那些东西。

对的，他的青春期，那些乖戾的暴躁的情绪，在学校的角落里被人摁着舔别人男人的阴/茎，把衣服弄的乱七八糟，校服有异味，有时候来不及洗。每次坐上出租车，前面开车的人都要回头看他，然后再被他狠狠地瞪回去。

啊，糟糕透了，就是这样，但好在生活方面并不拘束，他的成绩很好，一直在班级平均分以上，运气好的话，可以拿个A+。往后都很顺利，直到他每天都会看到死在街头的流浪汉，每天新闻播报粮食短缺，淡水资源不足，或者是成群结队的被枪杀的没有户口的孩子，埋在城区外面那个无人知道的巨坑。

-于是他在自己的日记本第一页写，我要拯救地球。

除了一直会垂涎他的精致的，漂亮的脸蛋，那些年长的在科研方面拥有卓越成就的人，总是在性方面有更疯狂的想法，但Carlton只是将那些活动视为谈到重要资料和数据的必经之路，后来他有了地位，只身一人挣了一些钱，并且在科研方面初露锋芒的时候，Carlton总算摆脱了那些人，离开了那个环境。他对性这方面没有渴望，或者说，他不会分出什么念想来多余的思考。他真的做到了，他靠自己的力量建成了生命科技研究所，成立了他自己的项目，组建了可靠的科研团队。

第一个死在他的实验室里的流浪汉是半个身体扭曲脸朝着他的，那双漆黑的眼睛，反射着实验室冰凉的灯光。还有他的脸，Carlton能看到自己常年不晒太阳的苍白的脸，面无表情，就好像那些枪杀黑户的那些政府官兵，他和他们一样。

他和其他科研人员说，带下一个志愿者过来。

Carlton清楚其余人对他的看法，但他选择忽略。他的日记里没有他研究的分析报告，他最近的日记写的越来越少，除了他自己取得的成果，那只兔子——并没有排除共生体，而是完美的结合在一起。虽然最后因为肾脏衰竭死亡了，这不重要，他想。地球需要他的拯救，有一些人就必定要因为他的实验做出牺牲，这是他们的价值，是他们必将经历的一生。

-他在日记里写道，人类和共生体才是完美的存在，不能接受他们的人类必将淘汰掉，这是物竞天择。

直到他从他的团队中的一名女科研人员口中得知，之前阻挠他的那个记者，狂妄自大，就好像全世界都可以被他的正能量感染。Eddie，带着一个共生体逃走了，并且两者成功地融合在了一起。他痛恨Eddie，偏偏是那个打扰了他的好心情的记者，和他最宝贝的共生体融合在了一起，并且根本不在他的掌控之内。Carlton每夜都无法入眠，甚至很多次走到了公司大楼的楼顶，看着夜里的纽约城，灯火永远都不会消失。

-于是他在日记里给自己留言，他要永远的效忠他的共生体，如果有机会将逃走的抓回来的话。

直到Riot出现了，那天他一个人在空荡荡的实验室，Riot用并不怎么光明的方式控制一名小女孩，走到他的面前。小孩，啊，唯一可以让他还有一点同情心的物种，Riot利用了这一点，成功的和他融为了一体，他讲他的衣服撕扯开，附着在他的皮肤上，逐渐的消失。

Riot命令他，控制他，提出的要求蛮不讲理。但这都无所谓，Carlton知道Riot的存在会让他和Eddie一样，他也会拥有强大的能力，并且Carlton会比Eddie和venom更加适合当成合作伙伴——Carlton勤勤恳恳的研究他们，效忠他向往的共生体，和居住在他身体里的Riot，要比venom强大不知多少倍的生物，他值得他的赞美。

他们的想法一致，行动一致，甚至Riot不需要和Carlton商量就可以变成另一幅形态随时大开杀戒。Carlton对此毫无疑义，Riot是第一个如此蛮不讲理命令他的共生体，也是第一个如此了解他的野心的人，即使他们从未做过其余的，多余的交流。

他们不需要，至少Carlton认为他不需要，Riot是理解他的，赞同他的，赞赏他的——他们的目标是一致的。

他没有时间写日记，Carlton日夜追随者他的Riot。是的，Riot和他说，在Carlton死之前，他是不会换下一个宿主的。Carlton认为这是一种赞美，一种无上的认同。他从未感觉到自己有过如此快乐，这是二十多年来从未有的。他们的计划已经成功了一半，如果解决掉Eddie和他的venom，他们就完成了计划的另一半——Carlton的名字将会记入人类的史册，他将会是拯救人类这个物种唯一的伟大的科学家。

直到他们打得难舍难分，Riot那样强大的共生体被核磁共振震得失去了战斗能力。Carlton对他说，我信任你，你可以的。

“闭嘴。”Riot回应他。

Carlton对他的共生体绝对的百依百顺，立刻停止了这种对Riot来说多余的举动。

他们跳进了回到共生体星球的火箭上，Carlton难以掩饰内心的激动。他这几天即使是没有好好的吃人类的食物，甚至一直被他的共生体控制，看着他切下妨碍他的人类的脑袋，尸体满地满墙都是，他觉得无所谓，如果这些可以让Riot开心，他对此没有任何异议。

他说，我们是最完美的合作伙伴。

Riot有很长时间没有回应他。

直到Carlton看到了Eddie和venom出现在火箭窗户的外侧，并重复了那天Carlton对他说的话，“Have a good life.”，他下意识地抱紧了将他保护起来的Riot，Carlton从未做出这样的动作，或者说，没有人让他依赖，这样的情绪对他来说十分陌生，这样的举动也很陌生，但是现在都不重要。

Riot因为痛苦歇斯底里的嘶吼，尖叫，咆哮着怒骂着，他们的计划泡汤了，甚至要因此送命，但是这些在这时候对Carlton都不重要，他感觉到他是被需要的，头一回，只有Riot知道，理解他的勃勃的野心，这足够了。如果他还有机会拿到他的日记本，他会写，也许他爱Riot，只是短短的不到四十八个小时，但是对他来说，要比这二十多年一个人走过来的日子都要值得。

被火焰烘烤的剧痛和爆炸的瞬间的冲击让他失去意识，在失去意识前，Carlton朝不远处窗户的方向伸出了手。

他看到属于Riot银灰色的液体沿着他的胳膊，逐渐的形成一只手，和他的手紧握在一起。


End file.
